Drew-Katie Relationship
The relationship between Katie Matlin and Drew Torres is known as Krew (K'atie/D'rew). Relationship History Overview Their relationship began in the episode Don't Panic (1), although they shared their first kiss in the episode Mr. Brightside (2). Season 11 In Mr. Brightside (1), Drew is seen practicing his fighting with Julian. Coach Armstrong walks in with the girls who would like to use the weight room. Katie comes over to where Drew is and they start flirting. Later, when Drew and Mo fight, Drew is distracted by Katie but ultimately beats Mo. Katie catches up with Drew later on and asks him to explain his affection for fighting for her article and also shows some interest for Drew. He replies that he feels powerful as if he can survive. In class, Drew, Julian and Owen discuss the fact that he fought Mo and Katie saw. When they go to train, Drew almost assaults Simpson because he is putting more restrictions on the training room, landing him in detention. He confronts Katie and she tries to brush it off as if it isn't her fault, but he blows up and they get into a fight and he knocks over a chair and leaves. In Mr. Brightside (2), Drew apologizes to Katie and offers her an apology coffee for ratting him out, he also offers to be a sports reporter for the Degrassi Daily. While in a newspaper club meeting Katie asks Drew to write an article for the newspaper. Drew agrees but falls asleep in the meeting. Later Drew tells Katie he didn't write the article and they have an intense conversation, Katie then asks what Drew is afraid of, and Drew kisses her and then walks off and tells her not to follow him. But Katie follows him anyway to stop him beating up anymore of his opponents. The next day Katie decides to teach Drew karate to teach him discipline, he tries to kiss her again but she flips him. In Don't Panic (1), when Katie and Marisol are walking to school, Drew greets them, although Marisol thinks Drew was flirting with her. Katie asks if she's still feeling it for Drew. Later, Drew and Katie are seen talking then Marisol comes up to the two. As she does, Drew decides to leave﻿﻿﻿﻿s and Marisol tells Katie she knows what they're talking about and asks if she's interested in Drew. But Katie says Drew is interested in someone else. ﻿Later﻿ in the cafeteria Marisol has﻿ decided to﻿ run for ﻿president because she's jealous of Drew and Katie﻿. Later when ﻿Katie is speaking with Drew, she is worried that Marisol stopped answering her texts﻿, in an effort to cheer her up Drew offers Katie a burger but Katie declines ﻿﻿by saying that they have "a million calories" and Drew responds by saying "a million delicious calories", which makes Katie laugh.﻿ Later Katie is trying to talk to Marisol who tells her to end things with Drew﻿, where as then Katie tries to end things with Drew but Drew attempts to keep them together﻿, which works out successfully. Later﻿ after practicing karate Katie and Drew start kissing and Marisol walks in on them and tells Drew that Katie is﻿ bulimic, Drew then asks if it's true but Katie denies it and Drew comforts her as she feels uneasy. In 'Don't Panic (2), Katie and Marisol are fighting over Drew. After ﻿everyone leaves after Katie is live on Degrassi radio, she is pacing and talking to herself and then Drew comes in to cheer her up. Later after the presidency speeches Katie wins the presidency, and kisses him after she wins then picks Marisol as her VP and hugs her which makes him mad and tells Katie as long as Marisol's around he won't be. In Take a Bow (1), Katie and Marisol are seen talking about Drew not accepting them being friends again, then Drew comes and Katie asks him out for prom. Marisol then tells Katie that Drew might try to have sex with Katie after prom, and to tell Drew that she's a virgin and not ready to give that up. Later Katie tells Drew to get tested and he is happy since she took charge. In Take a Bow (2), Katie is scared about possibly losing her virginity and tells Marisol that Drew is excited. Drew walks in and says that he's clean and they plan a date at his house. Later at Drew's as soon as he is about to make a move, Marisol shows up and lies saying she lost her keys. Later, Drew kicks Marisol out, and Katie tells him she told her to come and that she isn't ready for sex. Drew says he wasn't gonna have sex with her, and he then introduces Katie to Audra. Later, Katie asks about Bianca and how she signed up for orientation. Drew gives a bad report, but Katie says they need volunteers anyway and leaves. In Dead and Gone (1), when Drew is practicing on his punching bag, Katie tells him to calm down then he tells her about Vince and Bianca. In Dead and Gone (2), at prom, Drew tries to make Katie and Bianca have conversation, which fails and Drew and Katie are later shown dancing. Up until then after Vince shows up and fires 2 bullets from his gun, Drew checks to see if Katie's ok, but find out that Adm was shot. Later Drew and Katie leave the hospital to find Bianca outside Vince's safehouse to probably shoot him. Later at the hospital they are shown hugging. In Nowhere to Run, after Katie returns from soccer camp she's at the Torres household making back to school posters along with Drew, and is shocked to find out Bianca has been there. She is also upset that Drew and Bianca have been watching horror movies. They later go to Jake's cabin along with Alli and Marisol. They decide to go in the woods but stay because of Marisol and they leave to go make out. Later they pull a prank on Marisol (which was Drew's idea, although Katie wanted to have fun). Later after Clare and Bianca arrive and Bianca slaps Drew awake, Katie starts getting jealous and paranoid. The next day when they all leave and Katie sees Drew and Bianca talking she tells him to follow her, and she tells Marisol tries adjusting to the fact that Drew and Bianca are trying to become friends. In Underneath It All, Drew and Katie attend Fiona's party, then Katie gets jealous when Drew checks out Imogen. They are later seen pulling a prank along with the other seniors. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Drew is shown supporting Katie at soccer practice, when Katie smacks another girl in the face and thinks she should apologize to her. When Katie is in the gym with a bad knee, Drew tries to help Katie out with her kicks which makes her knee feel even worse, then Drew sits her down, kisses her and comforts her. At night Katie and Drew are practicing late, Katie makes a perfect goal and Drew cheers for her. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2) 'Drew is very impressed after they practiced soccer, then Katie reveals she took codeine to help her, Drew however is ok with that. A lot later Drew, Marisol and the Power Squad are cheering Katie on in the front of the school before she goes to practice. At practice, Drew is concerned about Katie's knee since it looks bad and he rushes to her as it snaps. In 'Smash Into You (1), Katie reveals to Marisol that most of the flowers for her have been sent by Drew. Later, before the mock UN, Drew and Marisol visit Katie in the hospital, and both Drew and Katie urge Marisol to go after Mo Mashkour. When it is time for Drew and Marisol to leave, he kisses her goodbye in her hospital bed, after giving her a small French flag for the country he will be representing. In Hollaback Girl (1), 'Drew helps Katie with her pill bottle but she doesn't seem to thank him and he also suggests that Katie and Bianca bond. In 'Hollaback Girl (2), 'Drew visits Katie after she overdoses and is home from the hospital. Later, they are shown outside the principal's office. Timeline *Start Up: 'Don't Panic (1) (1124) Gallery Deg-Halloween.jpg Normal degrassi run 11HR.JPG 405503 329240530419513 140482765961958 1267766 673751978 n.jpg Normal th s11e18 216.jpg Degrassi panic 04hr.jpg Ccr.png Rrf.png D11 may 27 ss 0604.jpg.jpg D11 may 27 ss 1716.jpg.jpg D11 may 27 ss 1736.jpg.jpg Ddw.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.36.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.37.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.09.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.11.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.14.00 PM.png Degrassi-episode-1129-20.jpg Drewkatie.jpg Tumblr lqrhftsTfl1qct0ifo1 500.jpg drew and katie.jpg katie and drew.png Katie and drew 02.JPG Datie.png Krewwwwwwww.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 040.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 032.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 031.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 151.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 240.jpg Normal th s11e24 117.jpg Normal th s11e24 116.jpg Normal th s11e24 114.jpg Normal th s11e24 092.jpg Normal th s11e24 086.jpg Normal th s11e24 208.jpg Normal th s11e24 205.jpg Normal th s11e24 204.jpg Normal th s11e24 201.jpg|Katie and Drew in karate class Normal th s11e28 120.jpg Normal th s11e28 118.jpg Normal th s11e28 116.jpg Normal th s11e28 114.jpg Normal th s11e28 113.jpg Normal th s11e28 024.jpg Draa.PNG Degrassi113435-2.jpg nowhere-to-run-katie-drew.jpg Tumblr_lqgccvzoAM1qisbhto1_500.jpg 5475.PNG 6444.PNG 56756g.PNG 34543.PNG D11 Oct14 SS 0469.jpg Degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-clip-1-cx3.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h34m03s23.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h32m28s44.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h25m20s28.jpg 00205.jpg 00156.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h31m34s139.jpg 5444t.png 54534.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h19m47s170.jpg 645s.jpg 5543e.jpg 7676.jpg 543353.jpg 544er.jpg 5645.jpg Dre with sad katie.jpg 179432_melt.jpg Sdfsdfsdf.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11